


Richard "Richie Rich" Hendricks: CEO, friend, family man.

by rainbowrabblerouser



Series: unique POVs [4]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Parenthood, Richard Hendricks Has ADHD, Richard is Good With Kids, Team as Family, it's canon, watch the episode "Facial Recognition", yes I wrote about them adopting the Carver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowrabblerouser/pseuds/rainbowrabblerouser
Summary: Richard never thought he would ever be a father.To The Carver, no less.
Relationships: Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks
Series: unique POVs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710451
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Richard "Richie Rich" Hendricks: CEO, friend, family man.

**Author's Note:**

> lol listen to the Cats (2019) soundtrack while reading this one. 
> 
> You'll get it later.

The Carver shows up at the house one day. 

How he still remembers where it is and why he’s there confuses Richard as the kid jumps into his arms and embraces him as he cries.

“What’s wrong, kid?”

He feels the kid cry harder and louder as he shoots the other guys a look that says: “What the fuck?” – why was he here?

Why now? It has been nearly five years.

No way this kid needed them. The Carver was the prodigal son. 

The prince of Palo Alto. 

The kid was crumbling in Richard’s arm like a lost little kid.

“Mr. Hendricks. I’m sorry! I just have nowhere to go!”

Big Head and Monica walk into the foyer.

“No, no, don’t apologize. Deep breaths, kid.”

The Carver had melted into Kevin. Little Kevin Abrams.

He had barely aged. Like he hardly developed from puberty.

And the kid looked like a damn mess.

Kevin should be about 17 years old, but he looks about 14. 

Hopefully, he hadn’t been carving anything up lately. Maybe he was in trouble because of that. Or something as extreme as that was.

Richard knows a panic attack when he sees one. He had them weekly. 

There was a time during sophomore year when he would have them every day during September.

He never knew why. But when you have a mental disorder, things like that should not be surprising.

The kid looked like he hadn’t eaten in days. Nor had any water to drink. 

Jared spotted no car out in front. So he had walked here.

Before he ran into Richard’s arms, he had dropped a duffel bag, overflowing with clothes, a laptop, his phone, and a stuffed animal frog.

“Can you just sit down and explain what’s wrong?” Richard said softly. “Jared, dear, can you get him a cup of water? He can have dinner with us. Dinesh and Gilfoyle will be surprised to see you. It’s been a while, kid.”

“Thank you!”

He cried some more as Richard settled on the couch.

By the time Jared got his water, he had fallen asleep on Richard’s shoulder.

Richard just sighed as Monica and Big Head gestured for him to explain.

  
  


Later on, at dinner, he opens up.

  
  


Richard can’t help but laugh to himself as he looks around at the table. 

It was like they were some weird family.

Like the X-Men or something.

Just a bunch of weird nerds. Housing a runaway kid.

Yeah, that’s the X-Men. Some Logan he was. Or maybe he’s Jean Grey. Or Bobby.

Dinesh and Gilfoyle sat close to one another and spoke in hushed tones.

They kept looking at him and the kid, who was enjoying Jared’s home-cooked meal.

It was Italian night, so he had made baked ziti and ordered pizza and garlic rolls. 

Kevin was eating so much. He was a teenager, after all. And he looked starved.

“So, Carver–” Dinesh starts.

“Kevin, please. I stopped that.”

“Oh, all right. Kevin. What happened? How’d you end up back here?”

“Yeah, in this shithole? Of all the places to choose as a safe haven, it’s a step up from a Chuck E. Cheese or a homeless shelter. Not bad, but strange.” Gilfoyle was the king of analogies.

Kevin took a sip from his iced tea and cleared his throat.

Jared couldn’t help but comment that he was starting to look like a little Richard.

Richard could see it sometimes.

“My ‘rents kicked me out.”

Dinesh looked at him incredulously. “‘Rents? What, you play too much Fortnite? Grades slip up. I get that.”

“No. My classmates outed me to the whole school. One of the fucking PTA moms ratted me out to my dad. He doesn’t like it at all. Kicks me out. I bounce from gay teen shelter to shelter. Now, I’m here.”

Richard feels a pang of pain in his chest. That must have been awful to experience.

And at such a young age. His parents were aggressively supportive no matter what he was. So he couldn’t understand.

After all, his parents were on the board for a children’s charity for kids with mental disorders.

Jared gave him a sympathetic pat on the arm.

He got him completely.

“But why here?” Gilfoyle was presenting the closest face he had to an empathetic pout. Those were rare things to catch.

“Couldn’t think of anywhere else. Also, Mr. Hendricks was nice to me last time. Even when I fucked up your system. He was always nice.”

“Aw.”

Richard was good with kids. Surprisingly.

When he spoke with the kids in the middle school, he enthralled them with jokes and revelations that had them gasping at his bravery and clapping like he was their hero. A real one. Not some Captain America. But a Bruce Banner.

He was the Gavin fighter. Like King David. The hero of technology.

And the funnyman of cursing by accident. Kids thought his non-threatening demeanor was pleasant.

Richard is all soft. Like the stuffed frog Kevin had. Sweet and cute.

Unlike his contemporaries. 

  
Gilfoyle is like a scary witch. Like the Halloween one you can’t help but look away from in Party City when you pass by.

Crude, brash, terrifying.

Dinesh is just stiff and awkward. He’s the confusing older brother you don’t find cool at all.

But he’ll help you with your homework and accompany you to the dance if no one asked you out.

Because he feels bad.

Monica is the wine aunt. She’s not good at emotions.

But she’ll offer you a cig that won’t solve your problems but will make you forget for a little while.

She can be kind of blunt and a little hard, but she will tell it to you straight. Likely your third choice in a largely emotional crisis.

Jared. Is well, Jared. He’s the mother. But he will smother you. He’s a lot. But he cares. Too much.

So you choose Richard over him. Because he’s the dad.

He’s the nice dad who will sneak you desserts when Mom bans you.

He’ll take you to the movies when you’re sad. Hell, he’d get you some medicine if you’re in pain.

And most importantly, he’ll listen to you.

So Richard listens as Kevin goes into detail about his experience over dessert and coffee. Jared had made tiramisu. And it was amazing.

Kevin finally exhales after what seems to be a long blur of words.

Extremely fast.

Richard is fast, so he gets it all.

Kevin probably has ADHD too, which explains the Adderall and the binge-eating. And how fast he was with everything.

When it’s time to sleep, Kevin can’t seem to get settled anywhere so Richard lets him sleep in the same room as him and Jared.

At some point, around 4 am, Jared starts having his night terrors again, so Richard gives him a kiss and then goes to the couch.

He hears Kevin walk into the kitchen to get water.

“Hey, Mr. Hendricks?”

“Just call me Richard, or Rich, even, it’s fine.”

“Okay, Rich. I just wanted to say thank you for everything. Not everyone is so accepting and you guys are better than any shelter out there.”

He takes him into a hug again. Kevin is a really hugger, he seemed to find.

“Think nothing of it, kid. The more, the merrier...I guess,” Richard says and he feels the kid hold onto him tighter.

Like he was his dad who he hadn’t seen in a long time. “Say, did Jared disturb you?”

“Yeah, it was scary. Reminded me of my house.”

“Oh,” Richard pats his head. “Do you wanna watch a movie or play video games? Take your mind offa it. Maybe.”

“Sure.”

They end up watching Cats (2019) and Big Head catches them crying as the credits roll. He gets them Slurpees.

“Oh, Big Head, this is Kevin.”

“Cool, Rich! You and Jared finally adopted a kid!” 

Kevin looks at him, then back at Richard. 

“Yeah, I guess? Nice to meet you.”

Big Head ruffles his hair and then passes him a cherry Slurpee.

Guess this was better than the shelters.

Later on, he asks Richard where “the shaggy man” went.

Richard has to search the best words for “he died” that wouldn’t freak a kid out.

“He moved onto better things.”

Gilfoyle rolled his eyes as he and Dinesh watched Richard and Jared parent him.

“Do you need to go to school or something?”

“Dropped out. Too smart for it.”

Big Head gets him into Stanford. He was more than capable of handling the entrance exams.

Big Head unknowingly registered him as “Kevin Hendricks.”

Richard takes them to Star Wars land in Anaheim for Kevin’s 18th birthday.

He had been living with them for half a year. Sleeping in his new room. With his new clothes and new things.

Richard was spoiling him with gifts, but he deserved it for being such a good kid.

No carving and hacking. Just helping out with chores and taking up new hobbies.

The kid was an avid skater and played the guitar.

Kevin was a very nice boy now.

And at some point, he thinks: “I’m a son again.”

Richard embraces him after he finishes the lightsaber building ceremony.

On the certificate, he signs his name as: “Kevin Hendricks” and Richard nearly cries into Kylo Ren’s robes as he poses for a photo.

Jared had already gotten his name changed when they got married.

He never thought “Dunn” was his real name.

Guess Richard’s ‘rents would have two new additions to their family. And his family name would pass on after all.

When they visit the house, they are surprised to find Richard has new friends and an actual family rather than just Gilfoyle and Dinesh who seemed “like very good friends” even though they were obviously harboring feelings for each other.

For Christmas, they get Kevin a cool new drone and he rejoices that he has a family.

His parents don’t call nor look for him. And he was fine with that. He always hated holidays with them.

They would make him travel between his mom and dad’s houses for Christmas. He was like a traveling one-man-band.

Travel, travel, travel.

Now, he didn’t have to do anything.

His two dads loved him. And he loved them too.

Especially Richard.

He considers Dinesh and Gilfoyle to be his funny gay uncles. Big Head too.

Monica is hilarious. She’s the aunt who would sneak him cigs. And help with advice when he needed help about making decisions.

Richard was to lax on him and let him do whatever he wanted; Jared was semi-strict.

He loved his new family.

They all had never had kids before.

So it was a foreign thing.

They were all teenagers once. 

Maybe they would have been friends in high school.

None of them were ever the cool kids.

Richard would sleep in class and Jared was a cheerleader.

Monica was grunge. Like Lindsay Weir from Freaks and Geeks (Richard made Kevin watch it because it’s “classic television”).

Dinesh was a geek. Getting swirlies.

Big Head must have been an accidental class clown. Asking dumb questions. 

And Gilfoyle was homeschooled, likely. But he’d brush up with the emo kids.

And the depressed drama and STEM kids who’d appreciate his honesty.

Kevin is a cool kid. With his boyish smile and wit. His skateboarding and TikToks.

In high school, he had slept through his classes and aced every test. 

College was fun. Challenging. Socratics were his favorite. It was like a regular conversation at the dinner table, but less extreme.

Just asking questions and shooting back.

Like laser tag with words.

He had done laser tag before with them all.

He spent the whole time following Gilfoyle around and shooting him in the back while Dinesh tried to save him.

It was more fun than the ropes course.

The whole time Richard was holding onto Jared and Monica kept swinging around.

Big Head managed to beat them all in go-kart racing. 

Wonderful.

The group managed to hide him from the press, but their circle knew one day, they would figure him out.

**_“FAILED PIED PIPER CEO RICHARD HENDRICKS SPOTTED WITH HUSBAND COO AND MYSTERY CHILD?”_ **

**_“RICHARD HENDRICKS: FAMILY MAN FAILURE?”_ **

**_“What’s next for ASHAMED PIED PIPER CEO? HENDRICKS WITH A HUSBAND? STANFORD SCHOLAR SON?”_ **

**_“ANOTHER GAY FORMER CEO? HENDRICKS JOINS BELSON IN THE HALL OF BUSINESS GAYS. EXCEPT HE HAS A SON?”_ **

Richard laughed at them.

“Do they have to focus on the fact that I failed?”

Jared would kiss him and rub his arms in reassurance. 

“Oh, Richard, darling,” he’d whisper. “ **We** failed. It was a group effort.”

Richard would kiss him and stutter, “T-that makes me feel so much better, Jare.”

And Kevin would smile.

Because for once in his life, he feels **loved.**

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @rainbowrabblerouser
> 
> I wish I was adopted by the Pied Piper crew.
> 
> Here is the frog Kevin has:
> 
> I have the same one. With the shirt.
> 
> https://www.buildabear.com/spring-green-frog/028216.html


End file.
